


Buffaloed

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Go On (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the AU Headcanon meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffaloed

In another life, Anne finds herself whittling sticks to pass the hours between dusk and dawn, the hours what had been softened in the shadows of the little cabin she’d shared — a wife in a frock no frills about her, tut-tut-ing over rips in Anne’s new Levis. Now, that wife gone, those gun-and-hatchet-able hands stiff in a grave, Anne takes the night watch. The fire and the stars don’t wink at her tears.


End file.
